Complications
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Itachi and Kyuubi met for the first time. Itachi instantly fell for the fox. But there is something behind the story of how kyuubi came to be.I do not own naruto characters. Rating may go up.Sasuke/naruto kyuubi/itachi kyuubi/madara itachi/?
1. Itachi And Kyuubi Meet

_**A/N:**_

okay so just so you're not confused. this isn't necessarily within the outline of Naruto. Itachi didn't kill his clan. but he is still in the Akatsuki and all that. it may be confusing when I get deeper into the chapters. so i'm warning you now so you understand. this is my first huge plot that I made. so i'm quite proud of it . anyway. hope you enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 1: bashful rivalry**_

_**True love knows no boundaries, color or gender! ROCK AND ROLL  
**_  
"Don't worry we will get the demon." Itachi smirked as he ran his fingers through his own hair pulling it into a low ponytail.

Pein sighed while stepping into the sunlight that shone from a jagged crack in the roof.

"Itachi, you better have a good plan." The leader grunged. He had no faith in the long haired teen, seeming how he failed many times. He continued to pace around the hideout in thought while Itachi annoyed him.

"It's simple." Itachi continued. "There is not plan." He spoke in calm and collected voice. His eyes meeting up with the orange haired mans. A smirk slowly sliding across his face. Chuckling at the shocked expression that his leader wore.

Pein stared with wide eyes and slowly glared peering back into Itachi's eyes. Itachi however did not make a move but looked straight into the read heads eyes in all seriousness.

Pein stepped towards the long haired teen jabbing his finger firmly into his chest. "What the hell do you mean...? You're just going to run and attack?" Pein questioned. Irritated by the mans' stupidity.

"No, I have something he wants." The man smirked while walking towards the door. He cocked his head to the left his face wore the infamous Uchiha glare with a slight smirk.

"Ramen?" Pein questioned again making Itachi held onto his knees in hysterical laughter.

"I was trying to make this a serious moment." Itachi chuckled as he pushed himself from the leaning position with a breath.

"Well that's the first thing I think of when I hear 'I have something he wants.'" He informed thinking that the blonde teen would have come if Itachi had of offered him ramen.

"Well it's nice to know that the Akatsuki has a nice and funny side huh?" Kakuzu murmured. "What the hell do you guys think your doing? You're going all soft on me." he argued.

Itachi and Pein both looked at each other and held in their oncoming laugh.

There was a chuckle in the corner coming from a certain white haired man. Kakuzu looked over to see Hidan laughing which caused Kakuzu to realize what he had said. "Itachi you get on your way." He glared while snapping his fingers at Hidan to hint him to stop laughing.

Itachi smirked while he was walking. He turned his head slightly before he left. Gave Kakuzu a side glare. "Don't get too soft while I'm gone." At that he slammed the door.

"Dumb humour." Was all Kakuzu said before he walked away. The white haired man followed behind him happily.

(Naruto)

What do you mean! Who the hell did this. How the hell did they do this. It's fucking impossible." Naruto raged

"Well there was a note. It was addressed to you." The silver haired man said while biting his lip in worry through the cloth that covered half of his face.

Naruto snatched the paper out of Kakashi's hand unfolding it. His eyes went wide reading what the note said. "We have your beloved sensei Jariyah, offer yourself up for his safety." Naruto snarled as he tore the paper to shreds. "Itachi." He growled "I am so fed up with this. All this back and forth. This time ill try and I will succeed. I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha." Naruto announced with a motivated face as he stormed out of his house. Throwing all thoughts of Sasuke away. If he seen him again he'd beat the shit out of him and take him back to Konoha and then tell him that his brother is dead.

The smell of pine rushed to Naruto's nose as he ran through the forest whipping past the trees to the clearing.

"Itachi! Where the hell are you!" he wailed

"Now-now Naruto you don't need to have such a temper." Itachi continued "let's make a trade shall we? You . For your beloved sensei." He bargained.

"I'm not going to just give myself to you Itachi." Naruto stated as he rushed forward snapping Itachi's head sideways with a punch. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You call that a punch?" he spoke in a calm and collected voice. Itachi swung at Naruto sending him back into a tree in a swift motion causing Blood to slide down Naruto's lip. He coughed which made more blood come out splashing onto the green grass.

(Itachi)

The blonde's limp body lay at the bottom of the tree shivering. The wind grew stronger, blowing leaves around the clearing. Itachi walked up to the body and grabbed the teen by the hair jerking him up to his feet making Naruto wince.

"Well. You're not going to just give yourself to me eh?" Itachi mocked.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open with a fuming orange color.

"No, I'm not." I unknown husky voice spoke. With one blow Itachi went flying back into the middle of the clearing. The blonde rushing towards him, sending him in the air with a swift kick. Itachi look down from the sky at the blonde. The piercing orange eyes sending him back to reality. "That's not Naruto." Was all he said before darkness consumed him.

Itachi opened his eyes to find the blonde sitting across his waist. The tangerine eyes peering into Itachi's. The straddled man tilted his head, letting the sun gleam into His eyes which made him squint and realize how much pain he was in. the blonde reached out and grabbed Itachi's hair. Yanking him up to a sitting position. Itachi opened his eyes slowly to see that their faces were inches apart. "You were too easy." He pointed out. "The next time you talk big make sure you can back yourself up. Your letting your bulldog mouth overcome that puppy dog ass." He snarled as he yanked Itachi closer. Itachi shivered he has never been beaten before. "Got it?" the blonde growled. He pulled Itachi into a forceful kiss and bit his bottom lip throwing the raven haired man down to the ground and leaving


	2. back to konoha

By the way. This is not all based on the anime. The Akatsuki is and all but the story with the nine tailed demon is different…just letting yah know so I don't make you confused. Ha-ha. Anyway. Enjoy

* * *

Bashful rivalry:

Naruto woke up by a bucket of brisk cold water pouring over his face. He shot up and inhaled deeply only to release the breath seconds later. He shook his head scattering the droplets of water all around him with a sigh he looked up to see Kakashi.

"What have I told toy about rushing somewhere out of anger. Naruto you know it gets you nowhere. You're lucky that you could partly control the soul." he explained. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the ground.

"He has _Jiraiya_and I'm not giving up. I'm going to get him back." he stated while pushing past Kakashi.

Naruto looked up to the sky to see mixtures of pink and orange mixing together to state the setting sun. The sun looked like the bright glow of a candle just before it consumes the wick and goes out in a puff of smoke. He sighed and started walking towards the village. Kakashi had pulled him to a huge field set beside a slowly flowing river. The wind had calmed down leaving a sound of leaves blowing off in the distance. The elder man was not far behind Naruto. Following him at his heels.

The blonde was deep in thought. His sensei was right. It was completely careless to rush off and fight. For all he knew he could have died. He got lucky by the fact that he threw Itachi off guard. Well not him but someone else.

The night went by slowly as the blonde lay sprawled out in his bed staring at the roof above him. He was determined to go get his sensei back he just didn't know how to go about it.

"Naruto." A husky voice spoke. It was like an echo in his head. "Let me out. Next time you see him. I have a plan." the familiar voice spoke. Naruto threw off the tone and rolled over on his bed closing his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

(Itachi)

Itachi didn't go back to the hideout. He couldn't. What would he tell Pein? 'Oh I couldn't capture him because I was thrown off by whatever is inside him that we want. And he seemed to be the hottest thing i've seen.' He laughed at the thought. Along with thinking how Pein would react to it. Itachi would be slaughtered. He sighed and lay down in the middle of a field. The raven haired man raised his hands and placed them comfortably behind his head. "Naruto isn't one to give up. I'll make it noticed that I am here. And he will definitely come to get me." He spoke to himself as he let his eyelids slowly close and dosed off.

Itachi's eyes shot open in realization of someone's chakra. Very distant but he knew it was Naruto. Itachi stood up and brushed himself off getting ready for the careless boy.

(To be continued)

: three years later:

Itachi lay in his new bed and sighed. "It's all over. The Akatsuki… everything." He whispered.

He now lived in Konoha. He had told everything to Sasuke who had been back for two years now. He knows the effects of Mangekyo. And knows not to use it. Plus. Living in Konoha again he won't have to do so much. He's strong enough without it. Itachi rolled over on his bed and sighed. All he could think of, was Naruto… no not Naruto but what was inside him… Kyuubi. He remembered the day he first met him. And failed to capture Naruto. Ever since then he has been picking fights with the blonde. Just to make him angry. He yearned to see the fox.

"Itachi! Hello!" a familiar voice spoke.

Itachi rolled his eyes and threw his blankets over himself.

"What do you want Naruto?" he groaned.

"Sasuke and I were going for ramen. Wanna come?" the blonde questioned while hoisting himself up to a sitting position on the windowsill.

Before Itachi could answer, his little brother walked into the room and yanked the blankets off of him. Causing Itachi to curl up and shiver from the cold. He looked over at his brother and glared. Sasuke however did not glare back but gave a warm smile. He had changed his attitude towards his brother when he told him everything. Itachi admitted that it was nice to see Sasuke this way. He was still the same towards Naruto though. But everybody knew how they were on their own. All cute and lovey dovey. Itachi shuddered at the thought while he pushed his hair into a loose ponytail and got off his bed.

Itachi kind of wanted it to be like old times. The two brothers training and all. But Sasuke matured a lot since then which upset the older man. He threw a shirt over his body and walked out of the room.

"Nii-san." Sasuke spoke softly as he slowed his pace of walking to a stop.

Itachi turned around with a face that said 'speak'.

Sasuke just smiled. "I just wanted to see if you would react to that. His smile turned into a soft happy one.

Itachi walked up to his little brother and raised his hand with two fingers making their way to his forehead. Sasuke smacked them out of the way and grabbed his brother into a warm hug. The younger boys arm gently placed at the rim of Itachi's back and the other lay diagonally up his back. Both hands gripping onto itches shirt. Itachi laughed and pushed him away a little.

"Going soft on me little brother?" he chuckled.

The raven haired boy stepped back and had a smug look, held his head high and walked out of the Uchiha manor. Itachi not far behind still smiling. Naruto was ahead of them too eager to get some ramen. Itachi looked at his little brother who was staring at the blonde with lust filled eyes. It made Itachi shiver and grunt.

"Blech, Sasuke don't look at him like that when i'm around. You know I could have said no and you guys could have gone alone if you wanted." Itachi paused for an answer. Sasuke just shook his head and grabbed his brother's arm.

"I insisted on you coming." He said happily as he pulled his brother making him walk faster.

Itachi was amazed by how much Naruto could eat and not be full he was thrown off when Sasuke pulled on his shirt.

"Itachi I could see what you were thinking about when we picked you up…" he trailed off.

"Yeah what about it?" he questioned.

"You like Kyuubi?" he pushed the question right back to Itachi. The name even made him blush. Itachi turned his face away from his brother.

"Yeah so?" he argued.

Sasuke shook his head and laughed quietly. "I can piss Naruto off so much for him to let Kyuubi out."

With those words Itachi's eyes lit up and he looked at his brother with hopeful eyes. Sasuke laughed again. But the laugh was cut off by a sigh.

"You know the story behind Kyuubi?" the raven haired boy questioned.

Itachi shook his head. He didn't know that there was anything behind it. All he heard was that there was something sealed inside Naruto and that's it.

Sasuke was about to speak but was cut off by a forgotten blonde.

"Guys what you talking bout?" Naruto wondered

Sasuke paused and sighed. "Naru. Are you done?" he gestured to the empty bowl of ramen.

"Yeah why?"

"Itachi and I wanted to talk. Alone for a bit..." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and paid for the ramen. And continued." I'll see you at home?" Sasuke said as he leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto got off the chair and toddled out of the shop.

Sasuke looked back at his brother and began.

"Well. Naruto's dad was an amazing man. You must have heard. But he did something unforgettable. Nobody knows if it was purposely or not."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with wondering eyes.

* * *

this may be a bit confusing,.. if it is to you please tell me and ill fix it in any way that i can (this story i found to be kindof rushed.) im not too proud of it. but it will get better lol. thank you for reading i hope you liked it. if there is any mistakes in it. tell me ^.^ review please. reading everybodys opinions keeps me motivated.


	3. Kyuubi

i guess i should inform my readers that this is a story where there is a major plot to it. there isnt going to be love every chapter. anyway. i hope you continue reading and enjoy this story. ^.^ review please. i love hearing the comments you guys have. they keep me motivated and make me a better writer.

* * *

"So what is it?" Itachi spoke in a eager tone, awaiting his brothers reply. Sasuke took a deep breath and began.

"Well the fourth was a brilliant man no doubt, but his son wasn't the brightest." Sasuke stated. Itachi couldn't hold in his laughter, gripping onto his stomach.

"Ha-ha. your dating that." He indicated, The long haired teen wiped a tear away from his cheek. Sasuke sipped at the drink in his hand and swallowed, shaking his head in the process.

"No, I'm not talking about Naruto. I'm talking about Kyuubi." He restated. Itachi raised an eyebrow and perched on the edge of his seat waiting for his brother to continue. The woman behind the counter obviously eager to hear the story as well. Sasuke threw a glare her way causing her to shriek and run to the back of the shop. He took another sip and continued.

"Well you see. the 'Nine tailed fox' is a fake tale. They used it to cover up the fact of what Minato did. Kyuubi was his son. He got into the wrong group or something. I don't know much about it. I just know the basics. Kyuubi tried to destroy Konoha. and the only way to stop him was to kill him. And that's exactly what Minato was about to do. But he couldn't bare with the fact of his son being dead, So he sealed his soul into their second sons body. Which happened to be Naruto. Nobody knows what caused Kyuubi to snap. Except maybe Tsunade. But I highly doubt shed spill the beans." The raven haired boy growled. Clearly having tried to get the information from the woman

"No dice" he confessed. The younger boy chugged the rest of the drink in his hand and sighed. Knowing his brother all to well. He would try and figure out a way.

Itachi sat there astonished by the story. He was enthralled. Everything about Kyuubi, And Tsunade was the only one with the information. Itachi smiled. his plan was full-proof. He was going to bring her sake and invite her to gamble. She would have to eventually say something about it. A clever smile swept along the elders face.

"Its not going to work Itachi. No matter what you do. She's bringing it to the grave… Whenever that old hag decides to croak." He chuckled.

Itachi laughed at the sage pun. He slid off the chair and stood on his feet sighing. slowly tilting his head in thought.

"What if we could get Kyuubi to tell us himself?" Itachi sputtered.

Sasuke sat in thought for a second and then smiled at his brothers plan. He shot from his chair. "Lets do it! Ill get him out. Somehow….hmm. Oh! I've got it!" He yelled and snatched Itachi's arm yanking him out of the ramen shop.

"Okay so here's the plan. Were going to run passed the house and get his attention. With that he will be curious enough to follow. And we are going to go in that field." he informed while pointing his finger straight ahead. "

"And fight." Sasuke smiled. Itachi looked at him with worried eyes. the look slowly turned into a smirk. "Are you sure this isn't just to get me back for all the times I beat you."

Sasuke ignored the words. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance from them.

"I'm going to let you hurt me. That will make him mad enough to release Kyuubi. And we all know that he's just itching to kick your ass again. Got it?"

The elder Uchiha glared at Sasuke. the corners of the young boys lips curling into a smile.

"He didn't- I mean. I was caught off-guard." Itachi said defensively. Not winning over Sasuke he just nodded stupidly and followed his brother. He didn't like the plan, but he needed to know the story behind it.

The younger brother slowly let go of the elders hand and kept running. Clearly starting the show.

"Get back here brat!" Itachi growled as they ran passed Naruto's house. As Sasuke had claimed, the blonde stuck his head out the window. Soon after, walking out the front door and following the two teens. Sasuke was far enough ahead to turn into his typical fighting stance. Itachi realizing stopped in the middle of the field.

"I'm going to kick your ass you runt!" Itachi warned

The younger Uchiha stood there as he typically would. With a cocky little smirk painted across his face. "Bring it."

At that, Itachi went all out. attacking at every angle he could.

The blonde finally caught up bending over and placing his hands on his knees regaining his breath, his head shot up at the sound of Sasuke scream in agony.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He cried.

The brothers ignored him and kept fighting. Itachi calmly kneeing Sasuke in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees pain shooting through his whole body. "Shit, he's not holding back at all.' He thought to himself. Curling up, grabbing at his stomach coughing out blood uncontrollably.

Naruto clearly getting on edge of rage, ran in between them. Taking a blow to the gut making him wince in pain. Itachi didn't hesitate. He spun around the younger blonde and continued to repeatedly slam his foot into the raven haired boy.

'Naruto come on. Let me have my way with this pudgy fuck. I wont kill him. I just want to teach him a lesson. We agreed that the next time this kid freaks, I get to handle him. You wouldn't break that promise would you?' Kyuubi spoke in a convincing voice. persuading Naruto to let him out.

"Sasuke come on get up! You can do this!" Naruto blurted out. Clearly setting his brothers convincing words aside.

The boy lay there barely moving. His head tilted in Naruto's direction pleading eyes faced the blonde. He slowly outstretched his arm towards Naruto. "H-h-he-lp m-e." were the last words that came out of his mouth before Itachi slammed his foot in his stomach causing blood to spill out of the boys mouth. The onyx eyes that were pleading for Naruto. Somehow seemed even more empty.

Naruto lost all control throwing himself at Itachi causing the man to stumble to the ground . Naruto's hands wrapped around Itachi's neck gripping tight. his voice low and hoarse.

"What the fuck did you do!" He growled. Itachi smirking at Naruto's choice of vocabulary reached up and curled his hand around Naruto's neck. being hesitant to squeeze too hard.

"What does it look like I did. He was defenceless. So I took the chance." He said smugly

With those last words Naruto lost all control.

Like passing wind Naruto's hair changed to a slight orange tint. His eyes a Clementine color with cat-like slits in the centre. Itachi felt a chill crawl up his spine looking into those eyes was like you had no secrets. Like the boy could see into your soul. Kyuubi's power surged around them. Itachi could almost loose consciousness from the amount of chakra rushing through the boy.

"We meet again." Kyuubi spoke as a sadistic smile spread across his face. His fingers digging into Itachi's throat causing the male to grunt in pain.

"Kyuubi." Itachi growled. The famous Uchiha smile painting itself on Itachi's face. facing the same sadistic smile that the fox wore. The Uchiha turning on his Sharringan in a defensive state not knowing what the fox's next move would be. Kyuubi stood up and extended his hand towards Itachi. gesturing him up. Itachi raised an eyebrow, smacking the hand away and pushing himself off the ground. While the orange haired boy watched, he spoke.

"Sasuke. you can come out now."

Sasuke stepped out of the bushes a little drowsy from keeping the substitution up and running. Itachi gave him a questioned look.

"Do you really think I'm that dense. I seen right through it. So what do you want. I don't really have much time. Fucking seal and all." He groaned swiping his hand through his hair. Slightly occupied by his body.

"Man am I sexy or what?" Kyuubi spoke proudly while lifting up Naruto's shirt gazing at his toned body. It was a bit small for him the end of the shirt lining right over his belly button.

Itachi turned his head to avoid looking at the boy. He raised his hand to his neck, wiping off the blood that had been drawn from Kyuubi.

"Sorry about that love. but that was me restraining myself… I really have the urge to kill you.. Ever since the first time we met. But stupid baka, Naru seems to disagree with my ways." He spoke in an angered tone. his voice low and husky.

Itachi scoffed. "As if you co-" He was cut off by a blow to the stomach sending him flying back into a tree. Within a matter of seconds Kyuubi had him pinned up against the tree by his neck.

Kyuubi cleared his throat. "You were saying." He smirked

Itachi showed no emotion. Even though he was astonished by the boys power. He hadn't even seen him come towards him. He remained still. Looking into the icy eyes of the older nin. Kyuubi loosened his grip on the Uchiha's neck and glared.

"Get to the point. What do you want?" He grunged, annoyed by how long it was taking.

"What happened to you. What's the full reason that your father sealed your soul into Naruto's body." Kyuubi chuckled and turned to Itachi.

"You really want to know?" He questioned. Itachi nodded.

The orange haired boy slowly walked up to Itachi, slightly pushing him against the tree. Itachi didn't move. He still had his mangekyo on, but couldn't read the boys next move. Kyuubi slid his knee in between Itachi's legs. Hoisting him up a bit more. The Uchiha bit his lip swallowing hard. Trying to hide the upcoming blush. Kyuubi leaned in and forcefully kissed the pinned boy. Grabbing on to his jaw and deepening the kiss.

"Then get me the fuck out of this body!" Were the last words that came out. Exactly like he came. He was gone. His hair swiftly turned back into the yellowish blonde and the Clementine eyes stripped back into the familiar sea blue ones.

The blonde fell into Itachi. He wrapped his arm around his back to keep him up. Tears welled up in the sea blue eyes, "What the hell did you do to Sasuke" He whimpered not remembering a thing. His hands clawing at Itachi's cloths. His whole body shaking. Naruto's muscles tensed as two familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. His head whipped around, along with his whole body.

"Sorry Naruto. Bt we needed to talk to Kyuubi, and that was the only way we could get him out." Sasuke informed him. The raven leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead.. The blonde not holding back wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him passionately. "I forgive you." He sighed in relief.

Itachi squinted in disgust from the sight in front of him. He took a step forward only to feel intense pain rush through his whole body. Causing him to black out.

(three days later)

"Hmm, so its alive" a husky voice spoke with a chuckle. Itachi grunted slowly opening his eyes letting them adjust to the lighting. He looked to his left to see his brother sleeping beside him. Holding onto his hand nuzzled into his chest. The older male smiled at the sight. He was pulled out of it when he heard someone clear their throat he turned to see Tsunade with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What did I tell you about mangekyo?" she snarled. he shrugged his shoulders in a sluggish way, not caring of what she was hinting at.

"Itachi. your not only harming yourself. But your brother as well. He spent the last three days in here. crying. Right by your side worried sick!" She snapped. Itachi felt a pang of guilt rush through him. He looked over to his brother realizing the puffy eyes and red streak across his face. He slid his hand lightly through his hair, kissing his forehead.

"What were you thinking anyways?" She questioned

Itachi turned back to her. "Tsunade, I have a favour to ask. In return, I will never use mangekyo again. Nor will I act without consent." He assured. Tsunade not hesitating or thinking of the reason accepted. "What is it?"

"I want you to help me put Kyuubi's soul into a different body."

* * *

thank you for reading. sorry this chapter wasn't too amazing… and dreadfully long -.-'. but its just getting into the insaneness :P hope you keep reading. review please.


End file.
